Blind
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sarada terlahir dengan kedua mata yang tidak bisa melihat. Dia tidak pernah mengenal apa itu ibu, di hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya dan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sosok ibu baginya. Hingga akhirnya, dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuat hatinya hangat. Andaikan saja, dia adalah ibunya./SasuSakuSara/twoshoot
1. Chapter 1

**Blind**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sarada Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika ada adegan atau cerita yang tidak suka, bisa klik tombol back)**_

 _ **DLDR! Selamat Membaca!**_

 **oOo Blind oOo**

Gelap. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh gadis kecil berambut hitam itu. Dengan meraba dinding di sebelahnya, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Hidungnya kembang kempis ketika mencium bau harum masakan yang berasal dari dapur. Tanpa diberitahu pun, dia mengetahui siapa yang memasak di dapur.

"Ohayou, Papa."

Seorang pria membalikan badannya dan tersenyum tipis menatap malaikatnya yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Masih mengenakan piyama berwarna merah dengan gambar tomat, gadis kecilnya itu meraba dinding di sebelahnya.

"Hn. Coba tebak, papa memasak apa?" tanya Sasuke memandang Sarada.

Sarada tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan papanya.

"Nasi Goreng!" ucapnya dengan semangat.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengajak Sarada duduk di meja makan.

"Hn, bagaimana Sarada bisa tahu?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Baunya seperti ini." Sarada menghirup bau masakan Sasuke.

Melepas apronnya, Sasuke meletakan sepiring nasi di hadapan Sarada. Meraba-raba meja makan, Sarada menemukan sendoknya dan mulai melahap nasi goreng buatan Sasuke dengan lahap.

Pandangan Sasuke yang biasanya tegas berubah menjadi sendu. Putri cantiknya yang buta.

Semua bermula sejak empat tahun lalu. Dia menemukan seorang bayi mungil yang diletakan dalam kardus dan bayi itu telah buta dari lahir. Di dalam surat tersebut terdapat tulisan yang dia kenali. Dan tidak salah lagi jika bayi itu memang bayinya.

Empat tahun sudah, dirinya memilih untuk tinggal di Akita dan meninggalkan kota kelahirannya di Tokyo. Meninggalkan kenangannya bersama seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang cantik.

Ibu dari Sarada.

Pada akhirnya, dirinya menamai bayi mungilnya itu dengan nama Sarada. Gadis kecil itu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang memiliki sifat sepertinya dan juga terkadang ceria seperti ibunya. Meski tidak bisa melihat sejak lahir, Sarada tetap optimis menjalani hidup. Sesekali dia memberi dukungan kepada putrinya itu.

Meski seorang anak kecil yang buta, Sarada memiliki keingintahuan yang tinggi. Tidak jarang Sasuke harus memutar otak untuk menjelaskan jawaban yang pantas untuk anak usia empat tahun seperti Sarada. Dan pertanyaan yang mampu membuatnya bungkam adalah ketika putrinya bertanya tentang ibu.

" _Mengapa Sarada tidak memiliki ibu? Sarada sedih jika teman-teman Sarada selalu menceritakan tentang ibunya dan Sarada tidak tahu siapa ibu Sarada. Meski Sarada tidak bisa melihat, Sarada hanya ingin tahu bagaimana sosok ibu Sarada. Sarada ingin tahu, agar Sarada bisa membayangkan bagaimana sosok Ibu Sarada."_

Untuk gadis kecil usia empat tahun, gaya bicara Sarada mampu membuatnya bungkam. Rasanya, dia seperti berdebat dengan seseorang berusia dua puluh tahunan dan membuatnya membisu.

Ibu..

Satu kata yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Sasuke katakan kepada putri kecilnya itu. Dia tidak ingin jika putri kecilnya itu tahu, jika ibunyalah yang membuangnya. Rasanya hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik kala Sarada harus bertanya terus menerus tentang wanita yang telah membawa Sarada lahir ke dunia.

Pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan susah payah.

" _Sarada memiliki ibu yang sangat cantik. Dia memiliki rambut merah muda sebahu yang begitu lembut, wajahnya yang cantik dan emeraldnya yang meneduhkan mampu memikat semua orang untuk memandang kearahnya. Dia begitu ceria dan manja, sama seperti Sarada. Karena itulah, mengapa ketika Papa berada bersama Sarada, papa seperti sedang bersama Mama."_

Dan detik berikutnya yang dia lihat adalah senyuman bahagia dari Sarada dan Sasuke harus menelan bulat-bulat kepahitannya. Kenyataan bahwa Sarada dibuang oleh wanita itu.

Sasuke tidak munafik, jika dia berharap bisa bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi dan menunjukan kepada Sarada bagaimana sosok ibunya, meski gadis kecilnya tidak bisa melihat. Setidaknya, Sarada bisa mendengar suara malaikat yang telah membawanya ke dunia. Tetapi, itu hanyalah harapan kosong semata. Karena kenyataannya, wanita itu tidak akan pernah datang.

"Papa, Sarada sudah selesai makan."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum memandang putrinya yang sedang meletakan sendoknya. Bangkit dari duduknya, Sasuke segera membersihkan piring kotor Sarada dan putrinya itu duduk dengan manis di kursinya. Setelah semua kegiatannya selesai, barulah dirinya membawa Sarada ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Bagi seorang pelayan toko seperti dirinya, sudah bisa makan dan tidur nyaman saja sudah membuatnya bahagia. Untung saja, sahabatnya Sai, mau memberinya pekerjaan menjadi pelayan toko di toko bunga milik istrinya. Meski hanya tinggal di apartemen sederhana yang biaya pembeliannya begitu murah, Sasuke beruntung setidaknya Sarada bisa aman berada disini.

Sembari memandikan Sarada, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Dia memiliki sebuah trauma dengan orang kaya. Dia sebenarnya bisa saja melamar pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan atau menjadi foto model untuk mendapatkan uang yang lebih banyak. Tetapi dia lebih memilih untuk bekerja menjadi pelayan toko. Dia tidak ingin membuat dirinya bertemu dengan keluarga wanita itu. Bertemu dengan lelaki yang telah membuat wanita yang mengisi hatinya harus pergi.

Seperti kata pepatah, Cinta harus kandas laksana orang tua kehilangan tongkat. Itulah yang menyebabkan wanitanya harus meninggalkan Sarada di depan pintu rumahnya ketika dirinya masih di Tokyo. Menjadi orang kaya, hanya akan menimbulkan masalah dan akan membuat putri kecilnya menjadi tidak aman.

Menyisir rambut putri kecilnya itu, Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Papa, apakah Sarada itu cantik?" tanya Sarada memandang kearah cermin. Meski yang dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah kegelapan.

"Hn. Sarada adalah gadis tercantik setelah nenek dan juga Mama. Sarada putri kecil Papa yang cantik."

Sarada tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Pria itu juga tidak kalah eratnya memeluk Sarada.

Setidaknya, karena malaikat kecilnya inilah dia masih bertahan sampai sekarang.

 **oOo Blind oOo**

"Ayo anak-anak, berbaris dengan rapi ya."

Sasuke yang mengantarkan Sarada, mengangguk sopan kearah seorang wanita dengan rambut merah dan mengenakan kacamata. Meski Sarada memiliki kelainan, setidaknya putrinya itu harus menuntut ilmu. Dan Sasuke memilih menyekolahkan Sarada di TK luar biasa, jadi putri kecilnya itu tidak akan diejek oleh teman-temannya yang normal.

"Uchiha-san, Ohayou." Karin selaku guru di TK itu tersenyum manis. "Ohayou Sarada."

"Ohayou, Karin sensei." Sarada tersenyum.

"Wah, akhirnya Sarada bisa mengenaliku. Ibu senang akhirnya Sarada bisa mengenaliku."

Sarada tersenyum malu-malu ketika gurunya memujinya. Saat dia baru masuk ke TK itu, dia kesulitan untuk menghafal guru-guru yang mengajar disana. Meski ada empat guru, tetapi untuk gadis yang memiliki kelainan sepertinya merasa kesulitan untuk mengenali mereka satu persatu. Pada akhirnya, dia mampu mengenali guru-gurunya dan juga teman-temannya hanya dari suaranya saja. Benar-benar gadis yang jenius.

"Sarada, masuk ke kelas bersama Karin sensei ya." Karin mengambil alih Sarada dari tangan Sasuke. "Uchiha-san tenang saja, Sarada pasti aman bersamaku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum menyentil dahi Sarada dengan lembut.

"Papa akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah."

Karin tidak bisa menahan degub jantungnya yang bermarathon ria ketika melihat ketampanan ayah muda itu. Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika ayah dari Sarada itu memiliki paras yang tampan dan mampu membuat guru-guru bahkan wali murid jatuh hati padanya. Sayang sekali, Uchiha Sasuke memilih untuk menjadi single parents. Padahal Karin berharap jika dia bisa menjadi ibu bagi Sarada.

Itulah yang membuatnya datang lebih pagi dan berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Agar dia bisa berlama-lama mengobrol bersama ayah Sarada itu. Meski hanya berbasa-basi, tetapi setidaknya dia bisa melihat wajah tampan itu.

Sarada sendiri sebenarnya bertanya dalam hati. Sebenarnya setampan apa Papanya itu? Tidak jarang banyak guru-guru atau wali murid yang membicarakan ketampanan Papanya. Dia hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Papanya itu.

"Karin, sudah selesai?"

Karin membalikan badannya dan tersenyum sopan kearah ketua yayasan yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sudah, Sakura-san." Karin menunduk sopan.

Sarada mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia tidak mengenali suara wanita yang sedang bicara dengan gurunya itu.

"Karin sensei, siapa itu?" tanya Sarada dengan rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi.

Wanita yang sedang berdiri bersama Karin baru menyadari ada anak murid yang dibawa gadis itu. Berjongkok, wanita itu menyamakan tingginya dengan Sarada. Hingga gadis kecil itu bisa mencium aroma Cherry Blossoms yang lembut.

"Ohayou nee." Wanita itu mengelus rambut Sarada dengan lembut. "Bagaimana caramu mengenali seseorang dengan keterbatasanmu itu?"

"Um.. aku bisa mengenalinya hanya dari suaranya saja."

"Pintar sekali." Wanita itu tersenyum. "Perkenalkan kalau begitu, nama Ibu Haruno Sakura."

"Umm.." Sarada tersenyum. "Jadi, nama sensei Sakura ya? Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sarada!"

Karin dapat melihat perubahan wajah Sakura menjadi menegang ketika Sarada memperkenalkan diri. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya mengapa wajah ketua yayasannya itu menjadi begitu serius.

"Karin, siapa yang menjadi wali kelas anak ini?" Sakura bangkit dari posisinya.

"Kurenai, memangnya kena-"

"Aku yang akan menjadi wali kelas anak ini." Sakura memotong pembicaraan Karin dan membuat wanita berambut merah itu terheran-heran.

"Tapi, Sakura-san-"

"Nanti aku yang akan membicarakannya dengan Kurenai." Sakura tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sarada dengan erat. "Ayo, Sarada-chan. Ibu antarkan kamu ke kelasmu."

"Sampai jumpa, Karin sensei!" Sarada tersenyum riang sebelum hilang dari pandangannya.

Karin hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya. Pertanyaan besar muncul di kepalanya.

 _Sebenarnya, apa hubungan ketua yayasannya itu dengan Sarada?_

.

.

"Hn. Terimakasih."

Seorang wanita muda menerima sebuket bunga mawar dari Sasuke dan tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Sasuke sendiri menyeka keringat di dahinya ketika pelanggan terakhirnya telah keluar dari toko bunga Yamanaka. Toko bunga yang dijaganya akhir-akhir ini penuh dengan pelanggan dan menyebabkannya harus bekerja lebih ekstra dari biasanya.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ketika sahabatnya muncul dari dalam. Meletakan semangkuk es buah, Sai memberikan sebuah amplop.

"Hn?" Sasuke memandang sahabatnya itu dengan keheranan.

"Itu gajimu bulan ini. Aku dan Ino sepakat untuk memberikanmu bonus karena kamu telah bekerja dengan keras akhir-akhir ini. Kamu juga bisa pulang lebih awal, aku dan Ino sepakat untuk istirahat hari ini."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumannya dan memandang amplop yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya itu. Mungkin, dia bisa membelikan sesuatu untuk gadisnya itu.

.

"Jumpa lagi, Sarada-chan!"

Sarada tersenyum dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang ditemuinya. Menggerakan kakinya maju mundur, Sarada tersenyum. Hari ini, dia bertemu dengan ibu guru yang lemah lembut dan baik hati. Sakura sensei begitu sabar dan juga lucu. Banyak anak-anak di kelasnya yang langsung jatuh cinta pada guru itu. Sayangnya, dia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana rupa ayu guru itu.

Sakura yang melihat keluar jendela tidak sengaja memandang Sarada yang duduk sendirian. Ketika dia ingin menemui gadis kecil itu, sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Sakura-san, rapat akan segera dimulai."

.

"Hn."

Sarada yang sedang duduk menolehkan kepalanya. Tanpa diberitahu pun, dia mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Papa!"

Sasuke menghampiri Sarada yang sedang duduk dan membelai rambut Sarada dengan lembut.

"Kenapa Papa lama sekali?" tanya Sarada.

"Hn. Papa punya kejutan untukmu."

Ekspresi Sarada menjadi berubah.

"Apa itu?!" tanya Sarada dengan antusias.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Sarada dengan erat.

"Kamu bisa melihatnya di rumah nanti."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan pernah pulang, ayah."

Sakura dengan telepon di telinganya dan satu tangan yang mengeringkan rambutnya. Mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tengahnya, Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Lalu apa yang kamu inginkan? Ini sudah dua tahun sejak kamu meninggalkan rumah, Sakura! Ibumu menjadi murung terus menerus seperti ini."

"Memangnya apa peduliku?" Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya. "Kalian dengan tega mengatakan jika bayiku telah meninggal ketika aku melahirkannya, namun kenyataannya dia masih hidup bersama dengan ayahnya. Aku tidak seperti kalian yang hanya mementingkan derajat saja, aku tetap akan mencari putriku dan ayah dari putriku."

"Jika kamu masih berani melakukannya, kamu tahu ayah tidak akan pernah merestuimu."

"Aku tidak butuh restu ayah untuk bisa bahagia." Sakura mematikan sambungan telepon dengan kesal dan meletakannya begitu saja.

Dia telah dipisahkan oleh bayinya sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Kenyataan ketika dirinya melahirkan putrinya, kedua orang tuanya mengatakan jika bayinya telah meninggal. Namun yang fakta yang diterimanya dua tahun lalu, bayinya masih hidup dan kedua orang tuanya dengan teganya membuang bayinya. Dan akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk mencari bayinya.

Dia sudah berpindah-pindah tempat untuk mencari keberadaan putrinya dan juga ayah dari putrinya itu. Hingga akhirnya dia menetap untuk tinggal di Akita sembari mencari putrinya, dia mendirikan sebuah TK luar biasa untuk para Difabel.

Dia berharap, jika dengan menderikan TK luar biasa ini dia akan lebih mudah untuk bertemu dengan putrinya itu. Dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan ayahnya entah dengan siapa yang mengatakan putrinya menderita kebutaan, maka dari itu ayahnya membuang bayinya begitu saja.

Dia tidak akan menyerah untuk membawa putrinya kembali. Dia berjanji akan membangun kebahagiaannya sendiri. Hanya dirinya dan keluarga kecilnya saja.

Membuat kopi susu untuknya, Sakura menekuk kakinya dan menghidupkan televisi. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat dengan gadis kecil yang baru saja dia temui pagi ini.

Sarada Uchiha.

Sebenarnya, wajah Sarada mengingatkannya akan orang yang telah membawa hatinya pergi. Pria yang telah menanamkan benih di rahimnya dan pria yang menjadi ayah dari putrinya yang kini entah dimana. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura menepis semua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Mungkin saja marga antara Sarada dan pria itu sama.

Menarik nafas panjang, Sakura kembali menyesapi kopi susunya.

.

.

Sasuke yang sedang menyiapkan yakiniku sebagai makan malam tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Sarada sedang memeluk boneka beruang pemberiannya. Meski tidak bisa melihat, Sarada tetap memeluk boneka itu dengan erat.

"Papa." Sarada memanggilnya. "Arigatou."

Sasuke merasakan sebuah pedang menusuk hatinya. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Sarada dengan erat. Putrinya itu merupakan cahaya untuknya, penyemangat bagi hari-harinya.

"Papa, bolehkan Sarada tidur bersama Papa?"

Sasuke langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

Malam ini, Sarada tidur dengan senyuman di wajahnya sembari memeluk boneka barunya.

 **oOo Blind oOo**

Sakura tersenyum ketika menemukan Sarada sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di taman bermain. Berjalan mendekati, Sakura mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sarada.

"Sakura sensei?" tanya Sarada ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Mengelus rambut Sarada dengan lembut, Sakura tersenyum.

"Bagaimana Sarada tahu jika ini sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena sensei memakai parfum Cherry Blossoms. Aku menghafalinya, karena tidak ada guru yang memakai parfum seperti sensei."

Sakura benar-benar takjub dengan kemampuan Sarada mengenali seseorang dengan keterbatasannya. Baginya, gadis kecil seperti Sarada memiliki semangat dan tekad yang kuat dan juga pantang menyerah. Benar-benar gadis yang menakjubkan.

"Sarada belum dijemput?" Sakura memandang sekelilingnya.

"Belum sensei." Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin Papa sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, apa Sarada mau mampir ke apartemen sensei? Nanti sensei akan mengirimi Papamu pesan untuk menjemput Sarada di apartemen sensei."

Sarada mencoba berfikir. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika dia menerima tawaran senseinya. Dari pada dia menunggu lama di sekolahnya, lebih baik dia menerima tawaran senseinya.

"Baiklah, Sarada mau!"

.

Sakura terpaku ketika memandang arsip milik Sarada. Dia sengaja mencari arsip milik Sarada untuk mencari nomor ponsel yang bisa dihubungi olehnya, namun begitu melihat nama ayah Sarada, membuatnya terpaku. Emeraldnya memandang gadis kecil yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangannya, Sakura kembali memandang arsip itu.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha.**_

Nama yang tertulis sebagai ayah dari Sarada, sedangkan nama ibunya tidak dicantumkan. Tidak, jika memang benar Sasuke Uchiha disini adalah Sasukenya, maka tidak salah lagi.

Jika Sarada adalah putrinya.

.

.

Sasuke mengusap keringat di dahinya dan memandang jam di dinding toko Yamanaka. Ini sudah pukul dua belas siang dan putrinya pasti telah menunggu selama dua jam. Dia tidak bisa menjemput Sarada tepat waktu karena tokonya sedang ramai. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan toko bunga Yamanaka begitu saja saat toko sedang ramai.

Mengambil ponselnya, Sasuke mengecek apakah ada pesan yang masuk. Mungkin saja Sarada sedang bersama gurunya saat ini. Dan Sasuke bisa bernafas lega ketika menemukan satu pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 _ **Konnichiwa Uchiha-san. Saya adalah Haruno Sakura, guru dari Sarada Uchiha. Maaf sebelumnya, saya akan memberitahukan bahwa Sarada sekarang sedang bersama saya. Jika anda ingin menjemputnya, anda bisa datang ke apartemen Diamond nomor 280. Anda tidak usah cemas, putri anda aman bersamaku.**_

Sasuke terpaku membaca pesan itu. Berkali-kali onyxnya meneliti nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, mungkin saja onyxnya salah membaca pesan yang masuk. Tetapi, nama Haruno Sakura begitu jelas dibacanya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke mengirimkan balasan untuk guru dari putrinya itu. Tidak mungkin Haruno Sakura yang dimaksud disini adalah ibu dari putrinya. Ada banyak orang yang memiliki nama yang sama di Jepang.

"Permisi, saya ingin membeli sebuket bunga Lily."

Meletakan kembali ponselnya, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Dia harus fokus pada pekerjaannya kini.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum ketika menerima balasan pesan dari ayah Sarada. Masih menggenggam ponselnya, Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Sensei, kita ada dimana?" tanya Sarada dengan rasa keingintahuannya.

"Kita ada di apartemen sesei." Sakura menuntun Sarada duduk di sofa miliknya.

"Sofa sensei empuk." Sarada memegang sofa milik Sakura. "Sofa sensei juga lembut, apartemen sensei pasti sangat mewah."

Menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Sarada, Sakura mengelus rambut Sarada dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana Sarada tahu jika apartemen sensei mewah?"

"Karena bau dan sofa milik sensei berbeda dengan tempat Sarada tinggal. Apartemen sensei begitu harum dan sofanya sangat empuk, berbeda dengan milik Sarada," ucap Sarada masih dengan meraba sofa milik Sakura. Meski dia tidak bisa melihat, setidaknya dia masih bisa merasakan betapa halusnya sofa milik Sakura. "Sensei, bolehkah aku memegang wajah sensei?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Boleh."

Dengan tangan yang meraba-raba, Sarada memegang wajah senseinya dengan pelan. Mulai dari rambut, lalu dahi kemudian menuju mata, hidung, mulut dan dagu. Sarada bisa membayangkan betapa cantiknya wanita di hadapannya ini, meski dia tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung.

"Sensei pasti cantik sekali. Rambut sensei lembut, wajah sensei begitu halus. Andaikan Sarada bisa melihat, Sarada ingin bisa melihat wajah sensei."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Sarada dengan erat. Andaikan saja Sarada adalah putrinya, dia pasti akan membahagiakan Sarada sebisa yang dia lakukan. Dari awal dia melihat gadis kecil itu, dia sudah jatuh hati padanya. Sakura semakin erat memeluk Sarada, dan tanpa disadari air mata membasahi kedua pipinya.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat Sarada sedang berdiri dengan piyama kebesaran miliknya. Dia dan Sarada telah mandi bersama dan dia meminjamkan piyamanya untuknya, meski terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungil Sarada. Dia meninggalkan Sarada sejenak untuk memesan makan siang bagi mereka berdua.

"Sensei sudah memesankan makan siang untuk kita." Sakura berjongkok di hadapan Sarada.

"Sensei, apakah Sarada cantik?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat dada Sakura semakin bertambah sesak.

"Sarada sangat cantik, cantik sekali." Sakura mengelus rambut Sarada dengan lembut. Mencoba untuk tidak terbawa suasana.

"Jika Sarada bisa melihat, Sarada ingin mellihat bagaimana wajah Sarada di cermin."

Sakura memeluk Sarada dengan erat. Lagi-lagi air matanya tumpah begitu saja.

"Kami-sama pasti akan memberikan kesempatan kepada Sarada untuk bisa melihat. Sensei yakin, suatu hari nanti Kami-sama akan membuat Sarada bisa melihat." Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan memandang Sarada dengan lembut. "Sambil menunggu makan siang kita datang, apakah Sarada mau minum susu dengan sensei?"

.

.

.

Sakura meletakan dokumen yang dibacanya dan memandang jam yang telah menunjukan pukul lima sore. Sarada sedang tidur setelah kekenyangan ketika dia memesankan banyak makanan untuknya dan juga Sarada. Emeraldnya memandang langit-langit kamar apartemennya, kata-kata yang diucapkan Sarada kepadanya sebelum gadis kecil itu tidur membuatnya terenyuh.

" _Andai saja, Sarada memiliki Mama seperti sensei. Sayangnya, Sarada tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki ibu."_

Tidak. Sakura mengusap air mata di kedua pipinya. Mengapa hari ini dia menjadi sangat cengeng? Entah sudah berapa kali dia menangis hanya karena mendengar kata-kata gadis kecil seperti Sarada.

Menarik nafas panjang, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Mungkin dia bisa memasak makan malam sebelum Sarada terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

Ketika membuka pintu kulkas, bel apartemennya berbunyi. Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamunya untuk membukakan pintu. Mungkin saja itu ayah dari Sarada yang akan menjemputnya.

Dan ketika dia membukakan pintu apartemennya. Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang apartemen mewah di hadapannya. Melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalamnya, Sasuke segera mencari kamar apartemen milik Sakura. Sakura, rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya ketika dia menyebutkan nama itu. Dan ketika matanya menemukan pintu kayu bertuliskan nomor kamar yang dicarinya, Sasuke segera menekan bel pintu.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya dari keterkejutan ketika melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Dan wanita di hadapannya juga tidak kalah terkejutnya.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

"Sakura?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Catatan kecil Author :**

 **Meski lagi UTS tapi tangan gatel banget pengen bikin fict baru TT kelihatan aneh gak sih? Habisnya, Sakura bingung :3 sebenarnya, kenapa Sarada bisa buta nanti akan dijelasin di chap selanjutnya. Kalo ada yang tanya, emang bisa ya buta dari lahir begitu? Sakura gabisa jawab, karena Sakura gatau. Kalo cacat sih mungkin bisa, tapi gak tega bikin yang parah-parah TT**

 **Jadi, maafin Sakura kalo fict ini kelihatan aneh dan gak masuk akal! Ini Cuma twoshoot doang sih :3**

 **Semoga terhibur! Sampai jumpa di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blind**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sarada Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika ada adegan atau cerita yang tidak suka, bisa klik tombol back)**_

 _ **DLDR! Selamat Membaca!**_

 **oOo Blind oOo**

Sakura tidak bisa berkutik ketika menatap pria di hadapannya. Cokelat panas yang disuguhkannya sampai dingin karena lamanya keheningan yang terjadi antara mereka. Satu sama lain tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka jika yang akan mereka temui satu sama lain adalah orang yang pernah mengisi hati mereka. Sasuke tidak menyangka jika guru Sarada adalah Sakura, dan Sakura sendiri tidak menyangka jika ayah Sarada adalah Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju apartemen kumuhnya. Onyxnya menyipit ketika melihat seseorang yang tidak asing berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Tanpa diberitahu pun, dia mengetahui siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen kumuhnya.**

" **Sakura?"**

 **Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ketika kekasihnya datang.**

" **Sasuke-kun!"**

 **Sasuke terkejut ketika kekasihhnya itu memeluknya dengan erat. Onyxnya bisa melihat sebuah koper di belakang Sakura.**

" **Hn. Ayo kita masuk."**

 **Sakura duduk di sofa butut milik kekasihnya itu, sedangkan Sasuke sedang berkutat dengan makan malam mereka. Sakura sendiri sekarang sedang menuntut ilmu di Konoha University dengan jurusan Psikologi, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri memilih bekerja serabutan. Dan sekarang kekasihnya itu bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan.**

 **Sasuke bukannya tidak ingin kuliah. Tetapi dia harus meredam keinginannya karena terbentur biaya. Kuliah itu mahal untuk orang tidak punya sepertinya. Meski Sakura menawarkannya untuk kuliah dan gadis itu yang membiayainya, Sasuke menolaknya dengan halus. Dia melanjutkan sekolahnya di Tokyo untuk merubah nasibnya, dia ingin berusaha dengan tangannya sendiri dan tidak mau bergantung dengan Sakura ataupun orang lain.**

 **Mereka telah berpacaran selama tiga tahun dan selalu bermain kucing-kucingan. Orang tua Sakura tidak pernah menyetujui hubungan yang sedang dijalin oleh putrinya itu dengan pemuda miskin seperti Sasuke. Tetapi Sakura tetap nekat mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, meski pemuda itu sudah rela untuk melepasnya kapanpun.**

" **Kenapa kamu ada disini, Sakura?" Sasuke meletakan semangkuk sup di hadapan Sakura. Menu makan sederhana miliknya.**

" **Kamu tahu sendiri Sasuke, aku bertengkar dengan orang tuaku." Sakura menarik nafas panjang. "Aku kabur dari rumah, bolehkah aku tinggal disini untuk sementara?"**

 **Sasuke hanya bisa menahan nafasnya.**

" **Hn. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, Sakura."**

 **Sakura memandang kekasihnya itu dengan seksama, sebelum akhirnya mendenguskan tawanya.**

" **Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, aku tidak akan pernah mau hubungan kita berakhir. Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan status ataupun derajat yang selalu diagung-agungkan oleh kedua orang tuaku itu. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, bukan karena harta atau apapun. Tetapi karena hatimu."**

" **Hn. Aku hanya terkadang berpikir, kamu bisa mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dariku."**

" **Dan mencintainya dengan kepingan hatiku yang tersisa?" Sakura menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin bersandiwara, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah lelah bersandiwara di hadapan semua orang seolah-olah aku adalah seorang putri bangsawan. Saat denganmu, aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri tanpa berpura-pura."**

 **Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dengan lembut. Dia hanyalah dilahirkan oleh keluarga petani yang ada di Osaka. Hidupnya berbeda dengan Sakura yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya dengan harta yang tidak akan pernah habis. Ibunya memiliki keturunan darah biru, sedangkan ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses. Dilihat dari segi manapun, dirinya tidak akan pernah bersanding dengan Sakura.**

 **Dia mengenalnya ketika dirinya dan Sakura menjadi siswa baru di Konohagakuen, tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya pertemuan tanpa arah yang membawa mereka dalam lingkaran cinta.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konohagakuen begitu ramai dengan murid-murid baru yang berkumpul di tengah lapangan. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika beberapa murid baru akan di OSPEK oleh senior-senior mereka.**

" **Lihat itu.."**

" **Bukankah itu Haruno Sakura?"**

" **Cantik sekali ya..."**

" **Aku sering melihatnya di majalah, tetapi aku tidak tahu jika melihatnya dari dekat seperti ini ternyata lebih cantik."**

 **Sakura tersenyum tipis memandang kerumunan gadis-gadis yang berbisik-bisik tentangnya. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan namanya? Sakura musim semi yang terkenal itu.**

 **Ino yang berjalan di sebelah Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah anggun tetapi angkuh milik sahabatnya itu. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya untuk pertama kali pasti akan menganggap sahabatnya itu sombong. Tetapi bagi yang sudah mengenalnya, dia akan tahu betapa menyenangkannya Sakura.**

 **Di sisi lain, dua orang pemuda sedang duduk dengan buku di tangannya. Dengan kacamata di hidung kedua pemuda itu, menampilkan wajah culun yang membuat siapa pun memandang mereka dengan pandangan menjijikan, seolah-olah mereka adalah makhluk alien dari planet tidak dikenal.**

" **Cih, mereka berisik sekali." Pemuda berambut emo dengan mata onyx mencibir menatap kerumunan siswa dan siswi.**

 **Sai meletakan bukunya dan tersenyum aneh.**

" **Aku dengar jika Haruno Sakura juga bersekolah disini."**

 **Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Siapa yang peduli dengan Haruno Sakura? Dia hanya tidak suka dengan keributan yang dibuat karena kedatangan gadis itu.**

 **Dan sebelum Sasuke beranjak memasuki kelasnya, Onyxnya tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan sepasang emerald.**

 **.**

 **Meski diagung-agungkan, Sakura tetap manusia normal. Kebiasaannya yang tidak bisa hilang adalah kabur ketika jam pelajaran yang menurutnya membosankan sembari membawa tasnya yang berisi berbagai cemilan. Meski begitu, Sakura tetap diagung-agungkan oleh banyak orang.**

" **Sakura, mau kemana?" Ino memandang sahabatnya yang sedang memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. "Sebentar lagi pelajaran Fisika, Ibiki-sensei."**

" **Aku tidak peduli, aku membutuhkan ketenangan, Ino."**

 **Sakura buru-buru keluar dari kelasnya sembari membawa tasnya. Ino hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang melihat tingkah sahabat pinknya itu. Dia sudah tidak heran lagi melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang memang sedikit bermasalah itu.**

 **Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah barunya dengan langkah ringan. Dia ingin menenangkan pikiran di atap sekolah sembari memakan snack yang dibawanya dan mendengarkan lagu dari Ipodnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura bersemangat.**

" **Haruno Sakura! Hentikan langkahmu!"**

 _ **Ups!**_ **Itu suara Iruka sensei, guru Bimbingan Konseling yang disiplinnya bukan main. Bukan berarti guru-guru lainnya tidak disiplin sih.**

 **Melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat, Sakura buru-buru berbelok di lorong ujung koridor. Sialnya lagi, disana jalan buntu dan hanya ada kamar mandi untuk siswa. Tetapi mengingat keadaannya yang terdesak, Sakura buru-buru masuk ke dalam toilet siswa. Dari pada dirinya kena tangkap ole Iruka sensei, pilihan paling aman adalah bersembunyi di dalam toilet siswa.**

 **Menarik nafas banyak-banyak, Sakura menatap sekelilingnya. Untung saja toilet sedang sepi, jadi tidak ada yang tahu jika dia bersembunyi di dalam toilet cowok. Namun jantungnya hampir saja jatuh ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Emeraldnya menatap seorang pemuda dengan kacamata yang menatapnya tajam.**

" **Hn, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dingin.**

 **Sakura akan buka mulut untuk menjawab, tetapi suara langkah kaki terdengar dari balik pintu toilet. Buru-buru saja dia memasuki salah satu bilik toilet dan juga serta menarik tangan Sasuke.**

" **Ssstt.. diamlah!" ancam Sakura menatap badge nama pemuda itu.**

 **Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Jadi, inilah yang namanya Haruno Sakura? Tidak ada yang istimewa.**

 **Pintu toilet di buka dan terdengar langkah kaki mendekat. Sakura semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke hingga deru nafas mereka menjadi satu.**

" **Hn, Kau-"**

 **Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sakura sudah membungkamnya dengan satu ciuman yang panjang. Mulut gadis itu melumat mulutnya dengan lembut. Sasuke sendiri membelalakan matanya ketika Sakura mencium bibirnya. Ini merupakan ciuman pertamanya sebagai lelaki dan dia tidak menyangka jika gadis berambut merah muda inilah yang akan mengambil ciumannya.**

 **Lima menit sudah mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu, Sakura sudah semakin kehabisan nafas dan paru-parunya butuh untuk diisi oksigen. Ketika langkah kaki itu keluar dari dalam toilet, barulah Sakura melepaskan ciumannya.**

" **Fuh.. akhirnya." Sakura membenahi tasnya dan menatap Sasuke sebelum membuka pintu bilik kamar mandi. "Aku harap kamu melupakan pertemuan ini-"**

" **-Uchiha Sasuke."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura memutar-mutar bolpoint di tangannya yang berwarna merah muda. Dia sekarang berada di kamarnya yang bernuansa merah muda dan sedang menghadapi tugas-tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Dia mengatakan kepada pemuda culun itu untuk melupakan semua kejadian yang terjadi pada mereka hari ini. Tetapi malah dirinya yang tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu.**

 **Menyentuh bibirnya, Sakura bisa merasakan bibir Sasuke berada di bibirnya tadi. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dalam hatinya. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri dan tertawa.**

 **Dia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu pada pandangan pertama! Dia tidak percaya dengan adanya Love at First Sight!**

 **.**

 **Pada kenyataannya, Sakura merindukan pemuda yang baru ditemuinya itu. Sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu dan membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya bergejolak. Sebagai sahabat, Ino menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tidak jarang, sahabatnya itu memandanginya dengan pandangan curiga.**

" **Sudah tiga hari ini kamu selalu uring-uringan, Sakura. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu." Ino memandang sahabatnya dengan seksama.**

 **Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum menerawang jauh. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu lumayan tampan juga. Hanya saja terhalang oleh kacamata tebal yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Mata hitam yang tajam, juga rahang yang kokoh dan bibir yang seksi, membuat eksitensi dirinya menjadi tidak terkendali. Sudah cukup dia menyangkal semuanya, dia merindukan pemuda itu.**

" **Ino, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta."**

 **.**

 **Sakura duduk di atap sekolah sembari mendengarkan lagu yang keluar dari Ipodnya. Di sisinya berserakan berbagai macam cemilan juga kotak bento yang dibawakan Mamanya. Bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, Sakura tidak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata tajam yang memandanginya. Dan ketika Sakura menyadarinya, seseorang sudah duduk di sampingnya.**

" **Kau?!" Sakura melepas earphonenya. "Membuatku terkejut saja."**

 **Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.**

" **Hn."**

 **Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar tanggapan ambigu dari pemuda itu. Menarik nafas panjang, Sakura mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya.**

" **Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura.**

" **Membolos."**

" **Aku pikir pemuda sepertimu tidak akan pernah membolos, ternyata dugaanku salah."**

 **Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya sebelum memandang awan yang berjalan diatas mereka.**

" **Hn. Aku tidak bisa melupakan ciuman itu."**

 **Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.**

" **Maaf?"**

" **Itu ciuman pertamaku, dan aku tidak bisa melupakannya meski kamu menyuruhku untuk melupakannya."**

 **Sakura mulai paham kemana arah pembicaraan pemuda itu. Sekarang dia paham dengan alasan Sasuke yang membolos.**

" **Aku.. juga tidak bisa melupakan hal itu." Sakura menundukan kepalanya. "Maksudku, semakin aku melupakannya. Aku semakin tersiksa dengan perasaan rindu ini, aku tidak mengerti mengapa ini terjadi padaku."**

 **Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir pink itu. Tidak ada ungkapan cinta yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Semuanya hanya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya saja, tidak perlu kata cinta untuk bisa mengetahui seberapa besar cinta itu tumbuh.**

 **.**

" _ **Sasuke-kun, coba lepas kacamatamu."**_

" _ **Tidak mau!"**_

" _ **Lepas sekarang! Nah, begitu kan tampan."**_

" _ **Hn."**_

" _ **Jangan pernah pakai kacamata menyebalkan itu jika kamu bisa tampil tampan tanpa kacamata."**_

" _ **Hn."**_

 **oOo Blind oOo**

 **Sasuke menatap kekasihnya yang sedang menyantap makan malamnya. Tidak bisa dia pungkiri jika dia mencintai gadis itu dengan hatinya. Hanya saja, semuanya terhalang oleh restu dari orang tua Sakura. Sudah barang tentu orang tua kekasihnya itu tidak menginginkannya sebagai seorang menantu.**

" **Sasuke-kun."**

 **Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang kekasihnya dengan mata bulat serta pipi yang merah, persis seperti anak kucing yang lucu.**

" **Miliki aku, Sasuke-kun."**

 **Onyxnya membulat ketika mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya itu akan memintanya melakukan hal itu.**

" **Tapi, Sakura-"**

" **Aku mohon Sasuke-kun, jadikan aku milikmu. Jadikan aku seutuhnya malam ini."**

 **Sasuke tidak bisa berontak ketika Sakura melumat bibirnya. Dalam ciuman itu sarat akan cinta, nafsu dan juga gairah. Malam itu Sasuke seolah buta, dia mencumbu Sakura dengan nafsu dan gairah yang menggebu-gebu.**

 **Malam itu, Sakura resmi menjadi milik Sasuke seutuhnya. Dia tidak peduli jika orang tuanya akan membunuhnya atau apapun. Dia hanya mencintai Sasuke dan akan selalu begitu.**

 **Dan keesokan harinya, pintu apartemen Sasuke digedor dengan sangat kencang dan orang tua Sakura masuk secara paksa. Hari itu juga, Sakura dipaksa untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan Sasuke yang mendapatkan pukulan di tubuhnya.**

 **.**

" **Minum ini, Sakura."**

 **Sakura menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan nanar. Sudah satu bulan dia terkurung di rumahnya yang megah. Tidak ada jalan keluar untuknya kabur, dan dengan bayi dalam kandungannya membuat orang tuanya semakin ketat menjaganya. Semua akses keluar rumah di blokir oleh kedua orang tuanya, dia tidak bisa menghubungi Sasuke dan begitu pula sebaliknya.**

 **Emeraldnya menatap sebuah pil yang disodorkan ayahnya untuknya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih menatap ayahnya.**

" **Pil apa... ini?"**

" **Minum saja dan jangan banyak tanya!" Kizashi memaksa Sakura untuk menelan pil yang diberikannya. "Dengan begini, anakmu tidak akan lahir, Sakura."**

 **Sakura menangis pilu ketika pil yang dijejalkan ayahnya berhasil dia telan. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin anaknya dan Sasuke terbunuh. Demi Kami-sama, hanya bayi ini yang tersisa dari Sasuke untuknya. Dia harus bertahan, dia tidak boleh membiarkan bayinya mati dengan sia-sia.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membawa kekasihnya kembali. Dia sudah berusaha namun hasilnya adalah nihil. Dia hanya berharap bahwa kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja.**

 **.**

 **Kizashi memandang putrinya yang tengah menangis meringkuk disudut ruangan. Semua sudah dia lakukan untuk membuat bayi yang dikandung Sakura keguguran, namun tidak ada satupun yang membuahkan hasil. Hingga kandungan Sakura semakin membesar, dia harus melakukan cara lain untuk menyingkirkan bayi itu dari putrinya dan putrinya bisa hidup tanpa bayang-bayang pemuda miskin itu.**

 **.**

 **Sakura berteriak kencang ketika perutnya terasa terbelah menjadi dua. Dia harus bisa mengeluarkan bayinya dengan selamat. Dia harus membawa bayinya melihat dunia dan bayinya adalah yang tersisa dari pemuda itu. Seharusnya ini bukan waktu bagi bayinya untuk menghirup dunia. Kandungannya baru memasuki usia tujuh bulan, dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa mengalami prematur seperti ini.**

 **Ketika suster mengatakan dia berhasil mengeluarkan bayinya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, kesadarannya menghilang. Dan ketika dia membuka matanya, kedua orang tuanya mengatakan jika putrinya telah meninggal.**

 **Hidupnya hancur seketika.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya di Akita. Onyxnya mengernyit ketika melihat sebuah kerdus tepat di depan pintu apartemennya. Bayi! Itu sebuah bayi!**

 **Tangannya menggendong bayi itu, bayi yang kini tengah menangis. Tanpa diberitahu pun, dia tahu itu bayi milik siapa. Tetapi ada yang aneh dengan bayi itu, bayi berjenis kelamin perempuan itu tidak bisa melihat.**

" **Sarada.. selamat datang. Papa akan menjagamu selalu."**

 **oOo Blind oOo**

"Sarada.. dia putriku, bukan?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang parau.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia masih mengalihkan pandangannya. Sama sekali tidak mau memandang Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Jika dia memang putrimu, lalu kamu mau apa?" tanya Sasuke tajam. "Kamu membuangnya dan sekarang kamu datang untuk mengambilnya?"

"Tidak Sasuke-kun, aku tidak membuangnya." Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Sakura mengalir keluar. "Orang tuaku... dia yang membuang Sarada. Saat aku melahirkannya, aku kehilangan kesadaran. Dan ketika aku bangun, orang tuaku mengatakan jika anakku telah meninggal."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Hn, memangnya aku percaya begitu saja?"

Sakura menangis semakin kencang. Satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa aku mencari kalian?" Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Aku baru saja mengetahui dua tahun yang lalu, itu juga aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Ayah."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia bukannya tidak mau mempertemukan Sarada dengan Sakura. Kemana saja wanita itu selama ini? Dimana wanita itu saat Sarada membutuhkan kasih sayangnya?

"Sakura sensei?" Sarada berjalan dengan memegang tembok di sampingnya.

Sakura buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan berjalan menghampiri Sarada. Dia berjongkok di hadapan Sarada, emeraldnya memandang Sarada. Dia menemukan kesamaan antara dirinya dan Sasuke pada Sarada. Rasanya dia ingin memeluk putrinya itu dengan erat, namun entah mengapa rasa sesak di dadanya mengalahkan segalanya.

"Papa sudah datang, Sakura sensei?" tanya Sarada.

Sakura tersenyum dan membelai rambut gadis kecil itu dengan lembut.

"Sudah. Apakah Sarada mau makan malam bersama sensei?" Sakura ganti bertanya.

"Hn, Sarada kita harus pulang." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Sarada menjauh.

Sakura terdiam di posisinya. Dia tahu jika Sasuke berniat menjauhkannya dari Sarada. Tentu saja, pria itu tidak akan mempercayai ceritanya dan menganggap bahwa dialah yang telah membuang Sarada.

Sarada terlihat berfikir. Namun sedetik kemudian, satu senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Mungkin lain kali kita bisa makan bersama, sensei." Sarada tersenyum.

Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa makan malam bersama."

Sarada tersenyum lebar dan Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sarada keluar apartemen milik Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda itu merosot jatuh.

"Sarada..."

.

.

"Sarada, malam ini kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke memandang putrinya.

"Um.. Sarada mau sup tahu dengan ekstra tomat!"

Sasuke tersenyum sebelum mengelus rambut putrinya dengan lembut. Putrinya masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya dan juga ibunya. Dia tidak ingin putri kecilnya itu tau jika Sakura adalah ibu kandungnya.

Dia harus memikirkan sesuatu agar membuat Sarada menjauhi Sakura.

"Sarada, kamu putri papa yang penurut, bukan?" tanya Sasuke memandang putrinya itu.

Sarada menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara Papanya, meski yang dilihatnya hanyalah kegelapan.

"Iya."

"Jauhi gurumu yang bernama Sakura itu."

Sarada terlihat menunjukan raut wajah tidak suka. Otak kecilnya berfikir keras, mengapa dia harus menjauhi guru itu? Bukankah selama ini, Sakura sensei selalu baik padanya?

"Tapi Papa, kenapa?" tanya Sarada tidak mengerti.

"Sarada." Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan Sarada. "Dia bukanlah orang yang baik. Kamu tidak mengenalnya, dia orang yang tidak baik untukmu."

Sarada hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baik, Papa."

.

.

Untuk gadis kecil seperti Sarada, perintah Papanya adalah hal yang harus dituruti, meski dia tidak mengerti. Termasuk saat Papanya mengatakan bahwa dia harus menjauhi Sakura sensei, selama tiga hari ini dia melakukannya, meski dia masih tidak mengerti mengapa Papanya mengatakan bahwa gurunya itu bukan orang yang baik.

Sakura sendiri merasakan perubahan yang terjadi pada Sarada. Gadis kecil itu terlihat seperti menghindarinya dan ini sudah hari ketiga. Gadis kecil berambut hitam itu tidak mau bicara padanya. Entah apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya, namun itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah! Berhubung ini adalah hari ibu, ibu ingin kalian membuat sebuah karya yang bisa kalian tunjukan kepada ibu kalian dirumah."

Sarada terdiam di tempatnya. Dia tidak bisa melihat, jadi apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang? Dia sendiri saja tidak memiliki ibu.

Sakura hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang ketika melihat Sarada yang terdiam di bangkunya. Dia dapat memahami apa yang menjadi perasaan Sarada. Karena biar bagaimanapun, selama tujuh bulan dirinyalah yang mengandung Sarada sebelum putri kecilnya itu mengalami prematur.

Memandang Sarada lekat-lekat, ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Andai saja diriny dulu berani melawan kedua orang tuanya saat ayahnya memberikannya pil penggugur kehamilan, Sarada tidak akan mengalami kebutaan seperti ini. Dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan orang tuanya atas kebutaan Sarada, ini terjadi karena dia terlalu lemah saat itu.

.

Sarada berjalan keluar kelasnya dengan langkah gontai. Tas ranselnya yang berwarna dan bergambar tomat terlihat bergoyang-goyang dengan lucu.

"Sarada, belum dijemput?"

Sarada menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara.

"Sakura-sensei?"

Sakura tersenyum sebelum duduk di sebelah Sarada. Biasanya Sasuke selalu menjemput Sarada tepat waktu agar dia tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan Sarada, namun sepertinya Sasuke kali ini sedikit terlambat.

Sarada terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya. Dia tidak suka dihalang-halangi oleh Papanya untuk berbicara dan bertemu dengan gurunya ini. Sakura sensei begitu baik, mengapa dia tidak boleh menemui dan bicara dengan gurunya itu?"

"Sensei, Sara tidak mengerti."

Sakura memandang Sarada dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Sarada?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa Papa tidak memperbolehkan Sara untuk bertemu dengan sensei. Kata Papa sensei bukan orang yang baik, tetapi Sarada tau jika sensei itu orang yang baik."

Sakura buru-buru menghapus air matanya sebelum Sarada mengetahuinya. Dia ingin memeluk putri kecilnya yang rapuh sekarang juga, tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Mungkin apa yang Papamu katakan ada benarnya. Sensei bukan orang yang baik."

"Tapi, Sarada tidak mengerti." Sarada masih tetap dengan pendiriannya. "Sarada menganggap Sakura sensei seperti ibu Sarada sendiri. Maksud Sara, sensei begitu baik dan juga lembut. Sarada ingin memiliki ibu seperti sensei. Tapi, kenapa Papa malah ingin Sarada menjauhi sensei?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mengalir keluar begitu saja. Sial! Air matanya tidak mau dikontrol untuk masuk kembali dan malah keluar semakin banyak.

"Sarada mau memeluk sensei?" tanya Sakura dengan lembut.

Sarada menganggukan kepalanya tanpa ragu-ragu dan Sakura langsung memeluk putri kecilnya itu dengan erat. Ada sesuatu yang menyesakan dadanya ketika memeluk Sarada. Membelai punggung kecil itu dengan tangannya.

"Hn."

Mereka sama-sama menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh dari Sarada. Tangan besar pria itu segera mengambil Sarada.

"Jangan harap kamu bisa mengambilnya setelah semua ini."

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sarada untuk menjauh dari Sakura. Meninggalkan wanita itu dengan hati yang hancur.

"Papa, kenapa Sarada tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Sakura-sensei?" tanya Sarada.

"Papa sudah katakan jika dia bukan orang yang baik." Sasuke berkata masih dengan menggandeng tangan Sarada.

Sarada menundukan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa? Sarada menganggap Sakura-sensei seperti ibu Sarada sendiri."

"Sarada! Karena dia adalah ibumu yang telah membuangmu, makanya kamu tidak boleh dekat dengannya!"

Sarada menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Jadi, Sakura-sensei adalah ibunya? Kata-kata itu berputar di kepalanya.

"Jadi, Sakura-sensei adalah ibu Sarada?" tanya Sarada lirih.

Sasuke memandang putrinya. Dia salah bicara. Dia keterlepasan bicara karena terbawa emosinya ketika melihat wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"Sarada, Papa-"

"Papa telah membohongi Sarada!" Sarada melepaskan pegangan Papanya dan berjalan sambil meraba-raba sekelilingnya.

Sasuke ingin mengejar Sarada, namun kakinya terasa berat untuk digerakan. Onyxnya menatap putrinya yang berjalan menjauhinya sembari meraba-raba sekelilingnya.

"Sarada.."

.

.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Karin yang baru saja keluar dari supermarket mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat sesosok gadis mungil yang dikenalnya sedang meringkuk di sudut supermarket sembari menangis. Membenahi kacamatanya, Karin mencoba untuk meneliti sekali lagi agar tidak salah mengenali gadis kecil itu.

"Sarada?"

Sarada menolehkan kepalanya ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya. Masih dengan air mata di wajahnya, Sarada mencoba mengenali suara yang memanggilnya.

"Sarada?" Karin segera menghampiri gadis kecil itu. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apakah kamu tersesat? Kamu baik-baik saja bukan?"

Sarada menganggukan kepalanya. "Sarada baik-baik saja, sensei."

"Syukurlah." Karin tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Sarada. "Ayo, Sensei antarkan pulang kerumahmu."

Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Antarkan Sarada ke apartemen Sakura sensei."

Karin mengernyitkan alisnya. Apakah Sarada baru saja menyebutkan nama pemilik yayasan sekolahnya? Jika iya, apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya?

.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang sembari memegang telepon di satu tangannya.

"Aku mohon bantulah aku, bibi Tsunade."

"Kenapa kamu sangat ingin aku mencarikan donor mata, Sakura?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Dia ingin membantu Sarada untuk bisa mengembalikan pengelihatan gadis itu. Maka dari itu, dia meminta bantuan salah seorang sahabat ibunya yang juga pemilik rumah sakit di Akita.

"Itu untuk anakku."

"Sakura, jangan bilang kamu sudah mengetahuinya?" suara Tsunade tercekat diseberang sana.

Sakura memandang keluar jendela kamar apartemennya. Sejenak, dia menjadi merindukan putri kecilnya itu.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya, bahkan sudah menemuinya."

"Astaga!"

"Aku mohon bibi, bantu aku," ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

Sakura bisa mendengar suara bel apartemennya yang dibunyikan. Masih sambil menelpon, Sakura membukakan pintu apartemennya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Terimakasih bibi, nanti aku telepon lagi." Sakura membalikan badannya sembari berbisik. "Tolong jangan katakan pada kedua orang tuaku."

 _Klik!_ Sakura membalikan badannya dan tersenyum kearah Karin yang datang bersama Sarada.

"Karin, ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Ceritanya panjang, Sakura-san." Karin sedikit membungkukan badannya. "Aku bertemu dengan Sarada yang sedang menangis, lalu dia ingin diantarkan bertemu denganmu."

Sakura memandang Sarada sebelum menarik nafas panjang.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkannya, Karin. Aku yang akan mengurusnya." Sakura menarik tangan Sarada dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemennya, meninggalkan Karin dengan berbagai tanda tanya di kepalanya. "Sarada, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Sarada hanya diam dan itu membuatnya khawatir. Dia segera mendudukan Sarada di salah satu sofa.

"Mau cokelat hangat? Biar sensei buatkan ya." Sakura berjalan menuju dapurnya.

"Mama."

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sarada mampu emmbuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang meremas dadanya dan membuatnya teras sesak. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura mencoba menepis kata-kata yang baru saja di dengarnya. Mungkin dia hanya salah dengar.

"Maaf? Sarada mengucapkan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Mama."

Tidak. Ini bukan ilusi. Gadis kecil itu menundukan kepalanya dan mengucapkan satu kata yang membuatnya tertohok. Sakura memandang Sarada lekat-lekat, berharap dia salah mendengar apa yang diucapkan gadis kecil itu.

"Sarada." Sakura menghampiri gadis kecil itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sara sudah mengetahuinya dari Papa. Kenapa.. Kenapa Mama membuang Sara?" tanya Sarada lirih.

"Tidak, tidak. Mama tidak berniat membuangmu." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang lekat-lekat Sarada. "Saat kamu lahir, orang tua Mama mengatakan bahwa kamu telah meninggal. Mama baru tahu dua tahun lalu, maka dari itu Mama mencarimu."

Sarada tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Jadi, begini rasanya memiliki seorang ibu? Sungguh bahagia. Malam itu, mereka tidur dengan saling berpelukan dan melupakan makan malam mereka.

.

Sakura sedikit membuka matanya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang panas menyentuh indra perabanya. Dilihatnya Sarada tidur di sampingnya sembari memeluknya, ketika tangannya menyentuh gadis kecil itu, dia merasakan panas.

"Sarada?" Sakura menyentuh dahi Sarada. Benar saja, tubuh Sarada terasa panas. Sepertinya putrinya itu demam.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke terduduk di sofa bututnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia merasa menyesal karena membuat putri kecilnya itu mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya dan juga Sakura. Seharusnya dia tidak keterlepasan bicara tadi, ini pasti menjadi pukulan yang berat untuk Sarada.

Ponselnya bergetar berkali-kali dan itu menarik eksistensi dirinya. Dlihatnya Caller ID yang tertera di layar ponselnya sebelum mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-kun, Sarada demam."

.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan melirik jam tangan butut yang di kenakannya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam dan disinilah sekarang, di depan pintu apartemen milik Sakura. Entah bagaimana caranya, putri kecilnya yang buta itu bisa menemukan Sakura. Tangannya segera terulur untuk memencet bel.

"Sebentar!" Sakura membukakan pintu apartemennya. Wanita itu terlihat mengenakan sebuah piyama Teddy Bear. "Masuklah, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengamati apartemen milik Sakura sebelum memandang wanita itu dengan mata tajamnya.

"Dimana Sarada?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada di kamarku. Aku sudah mengompresnya tetapi panasnya tidak mau turun, mungkin besok kita bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit." Sakura menarik nafas panjang. "Ini merupakan pukulan telak baginya, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Seharusnya kamu tidak perlu muncul dalam hidupnya lagi."

"Sudah aku katakan berkali-kali, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak pernah berniat membuangnya, orang tuaku yang melakukan hal itu," ucap Sakura. "Aku juga akan mengoperasi mata Sarada agar dia bisa melihat lagi. Aku akan menggunakan uang tabunganku."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan mata menyipit.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu dan juga Sarada, apa itu salah?"

Sasuke terdiam. Bungkam dengan apa yang ditanyakan Sakura. Biarlah pertanyaan Sakura menjadi retorika dengan waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mungkin kita bisa membicarakan semua ini lebih lanjut. Aku akan membuatkanmu cokelat hangat."

Pria itu terdiam dan memandangi Sakura hingga wanita itu hilang di dapur. Mungkin, dengan begini dia bisa memikirkan kembali langkah terbaik untuk Sarada. Juga mungkin dia bisa membuka hatinya untuk Sakura kembali.

 **oOo Blind oOo**

"Papa.."

Sasuke mengelus punggung Sarada dengan pelan seraya berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Tubuh terasa begitu panas, demamnya belum juga turun meski sudah di kompres dan diberi obat penurun panas.

"Papa, dimana Mama?" tanya Sarada masih sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Mama disini, sayang." Sakura membelai rambut Sarada lembut. "Kita akan bertemu dokter Tsunade yang akan mengobatimu."

Tsunade terlihat berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat ketika mereka datang. Sasuke mencoba bersikap sopan di hadapan Tsunade.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan dokter ternama itu? Senju Tsunade, salah satu kerabat jauh keluarga Haruno.

"Dia yang namanya Sarada?" Tsunade mengambil alih Sarada dari gendongan Sasuke. "Panas sekali, aku akan segera memberinya pertolongan pertama."

"Terimakasih, bibi," ucap Sakura.

"Oh ya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalia berdua setelah ini."

.

Sakura duduk di ruangan milik bibinya. Di sampingnya Sasuke mencoba bersikap biasa saja, meski hatinya sedikit was-was.

"Ini tentang donor mata Sarada." Tsunade mulai buka suara. "Aku sudah menemukan yang cocok untuk Sarada, jika besok suhu tubuh Sarada bisa normal, lusa kita bisa melakukan operasi."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa mendengar kabar bahagia ini. Refleks, tangannya meremas tangan besar Sasuke. Dari ujung mata miliknya, dia bisa melihat kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah Sakura.

Tegakah dia menjauhkan Sarada dari ibu kandungnya?

.

Sarada membuka matanya dan yang dilihatnya hanyalah kegelapan. Dari baunya, dia berada di suatu ruangan yang penuh dengan obat-obatan. Rumah sakitkah?

"Mama?"

Sakura yang tertidur di kursi segera menghampiri putrinya itu dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini.. dimana?"

"Kita ada di rumah sakit, lusa Sarada akan menjalani operasi untuk cangkok mata. Dengan begitu, Sarada akan bisa melihat lagi."

"Benarkah?!" Sarada terpekik dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

Sasuke yang tertidur di sofa sedikit membuka matanya, seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya kala melihat interaksi antara ibu dan anak itu.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Sarada sedang duduk diatas ranjang dorong yang akan emmbawanya menuju kamar operasi. Dia tidak tahu apakah operasi itu menakutkan, tetapi semangatnya untuk sembuh mengalahkan semuanya.

"Mama, Papa," panggil Sarada.

"Iya sayang?"

"Hn?"

Sarada sedikit menundukan kepalanya dan meremas baju yang dikenakannya.

"Maukah kalian berjanji padaku?" tanya Sarada.

Sakura sedikit ragu-ragu, namun Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan emeraldnya bisa melihat bagaimana Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Hn."

Sarada tersenyum bahagia.

"Bisakah.. setelah ini kita menjadi sebuah keluarga?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat kedua orang dewasa ini bungkam.

"Bisakah?"

Sakura mengelus rambut Sarada dengan lembut.

"Mama janji, setelah ini kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia."

Sarada tersenyum ketika Tsunade membawanya masuk.

.

.

.

"Nona Sarada."

Sarada dengan kedua matanya yang ditutup perban menolehkan kepalanya. Dia belum bisa melihat, tetapi dia tahu siapa yang datang.

"Suster Rin?"

Suster yang bernama Hatake Rin itu tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi nona Tsunade akan datang untuk membuka perbanmu."

Sarada menundukan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku ingin Mama dan Papa ada disini juga."

Rin tersenyum manis.

"Tenang saja, mereka pasti akan datang."

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara hells yang beradu dengan lantai. Tsunade tersenyum dan Rin segera undur diri.

"Sudah siap untuk melepas perbanmu, Sarada?" tanya Tsunade.

"Apa Mama dan Papa ada disini?" tanya Sarada ganti. "Aku ingin mereka ada disini."

"Mama dan Papa ada disini, Sarada." Sakura yang berdiri diambang pintu sembari menggenggam tangan Sasuke tersenyum.

"Baiklah, karena mereka sudah datang kita akan langsung membuka perbannya."

Tsunade menggunting perban di mata Sarada dengan hati-hati. Ketika gadis kecil itu sedikit membuka matanya, dia harus menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang diterima oleh matanya. Dan mata hitam yang tajam itu mulai terlihat.

Sarada memandang seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Halo Sarada, apakah kamu mengenaliku?" tanya Tsunade.

Sarada menganggukan kepalanya. Tentu saja dia menghafal suara itu.

"Bibi Tsunade!"

Tsunade mengelus rambut Sarada dengan pelan.

"Anak pintar."

Kemudian matanya beralih dan menatap seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang berdiri bersama seorang pria tampan. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti kedua orang tuanya.

"Mama.. Papa.."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan berjalan mendekati Sarada. Dia sedikit menunduk agar bisa menyamai tingginya dengan Sarada.

"Omedetou, Sarada." Sakura tersenyum.

Sarada mengusap wajah itu dengan pelan. Jadi ini ibunya? Sungguh cantik sekali.

"Mama cantik sekali," bisik Sarada.

"Sarada juga cantik, sangat cantik." Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan langsung memeluk Sarada dengan erat.

Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya. Kini putri kecilnya bisa melihat lagi dan ini semua berkat malaikat yang telah membawa putri kecilnya ke dunia.

Tsunade tidak bisa menahan air mata harunya. Dia bahagia karena keponakannya itu akhirnya menemukan kebahagiaannya.

"Kizashi-kun, sebaiknya kita pergi."

Kizashi yang menyaksikan dari balik pintu kamar rawat Sarada menarik nafas panjang. Mau bagaimana lagi, sebagai ayah, dia juga tidak tega untuk memisahkan Sakura dan juga Sarada lagi. Kali ini, dia akan mengalah dan membiarkan Sakura menggapai kebahagiaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

" _Sarada cantik ya, Ma."_

" _Tentu saja, anak Mama cantik. Seperti Mamanya."_

" _Jadi, Papanya tidak tampan?"_

" _Papa tampan kok, pantas saja ibu-ibu di sekolah Sarada sering mengatakan Papa tampan?"_

" _Apa?!"_

" _Mama, jangan cemburu seperti itu dong."_

" _Hn. Kamu sangat cantik bagiku, Sakura."_

" _Sasuke-kun gombal!"_

" _Aku tidak sedang menggombal, Sakura."_

" _Mou!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedikit membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara hujan deras dan guntur yang memekakan telinga. Dia bisa merasakan sebuah tangan memeluknya dengan erat. Tanpa ditanya pun dia tahu tangan milik siapa itu.

Tiga bulan yang lalu, setelah Sarada berhasil melihat. Dirinya dan Sasuke resmi menikah dan dia menjual apartemennya. Pada akhirnya, dia meninggalkan segala kemewahannya dan tinggal bersama Sasuke. Dia tetap menjadi pemilik TKnya, dan banyak yang menggunjing tentang dirinya dan Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri akhirnya membuka usaha ramen yang sekarang sedang laris-larisnya. Terkadang dia juga membantu suaminya untuk berjualan.

Dia tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan orang tuanya. Biarlah waktu yang menjawab semuanya.

Melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, Sakura segera berjalan menuju kamar milik putrinya. Sarada pasti ketakutan jika mendengar suara guntur seperti ini. Dan benar saja, dia melihat Sarada sedang meringkuk ketakutan.

"Sstt.. tenanglah, Mama disini."

Sarada langsung tenang ketika berada dalam pelukan Mamanya. Dalam hidupnya, dia begitu suka jika berada di sisi Mamanya. Mamanya yang cantik dan merupakan hidupnya.

Dia rela menukar apa saja asal bisa bersama kedua orang tuanya. Karena di dunia ini, tidak ada yang lebih baik selain Keluarga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Special thank's to :**

 **Hyuuga Rie, Ekashakim, Sasara Keiko, Colacolcola, Lightflower22, Aalovers, Asiyah Firdausi, Ichirukilover30, ayuyu, Sasasarada-chan, Oka, , Yoriko Yokochidan, Shintaayumee, Meiki, Uchiha Pioo, Guest (1), Guest (2), .33, pinktomato, Uchiha Erika, Floral White, Williewillydoo, Coolandcold, Guest(3), Guest (4), Ryn Hatake, Guest (5), Yoktf, Suket alang-alang, JungHa-'ySasu, Nike-chann, Babyponi**

 **Maap Kalo kelamaan :D Saku gak akan komen banyak-banyak. Soal My Slave is My Love, kemaren ada yang tanya kan? Buat fict itu sebenernya udah tamat tapi aneh, mungkin bakal sedikit di revisi dan di Republish tapi gak janji.**

 **Yosh! Sampai jumpa di fict Saku yang lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
